Storing wet or damp mops in a closet can often lead to odors as well as the spreading of germs. The present invention features a mop holding device for storing mops in a clean and sanitary way. Excess water from the mop can be quickly and easily drained from the holding device. The mop holding device of the present invention may help to avoid the accumulation of odors and/or germs. The mop holding device of the present invention may help to prevent stains and/or water damage from a wet mop on a floor or against a wall.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.